


Big Bad Wolf

by Zai42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Chases, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Fisting, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Daisy thinks Basira should wear more red.





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



The woman hadn't been wearing red when she had first set foot in Daisy's forest, but she was now. She hadn't been scared at first, either, was instead calm and curious and stupidly brave, meeting Daisy's eyes even though that's the last thing you're supposed to do around a predator.

  
She was scared now, as she ran away, though not scared enough. Daisy would fix that.

  
She was clever, the woman who hadn't been wearing red; she didn't charge blindly through the trees, didn't panic and give herself away with noise and scent. Her fear was a controlled thing, urging her forward without making her stupid. She slipped through the forest like she belonged there. Daisy hung back to watch, just enough of a presence to keep her scared and moving.

  
The woman ran and ran, back the way she had come, but the forest was not just a forest and the sea of trees never parted before her, and she couldn't run forever. She tried to hide, when she couldn't run, smeared her blood along the trunk of one tree before pressing herself into the knot of roots of another. It was a good trick. It might have even worked on a lesser creature than Daisy was.

  
Daisy sniffed around the blood-smeared bark, felt the air around her shift almost imperceptibly as the woman began to relax. She tensed but didn't scream as Daisy ripped apart her shelter, all teeth and claws and ravenous hunger.

  
"Daisy," the woman gasped. Her hands clasped around Daisy's wrists, her arms shaking with the last-ditch effort of keeping Daisy's claws from sinking into her. "Daisy, it's me - "

  
"I know who you are," Daisy murmured, "Basira."

* * *

Shock made her lose her grip, and Basira finally cried out as Daisy's claws parted clothes and flesh alike. She scrambled against the dirt, seeking out a rock, a fallen branch, some weapon to use to fight off her impending death-by-mutilation, but found nothing, and braced herself for pain.

  
None came. Or, nothing new came. Her wounds, still open and bloodied, howled at her, but no fangs bit into her, no claws stripped flesh from bone; Basira opened her eyes to see the thing that had once been Alice Tonner staring at her, hungry and contemplative.

  
"Basira," Daisy said again, softer this time, rolling it over her tongue as if she were tasting the name for the first time. She reached out one clawed hand and drew a thin, shallow cut from Basira's collarbone, down between her breasts, ending just above her belly button. Fresh blood beaded up and Daisy bowed her head to lap at it, running her tongue up and up and up until her mouth was at Basira's throat.

  
"Daisy," Basira said, strangled. "Daisy, _please."_

  
Daisy pressed their lips together, and they didn't quite fit the way they used to, but Basira kissed back anyway, desperate and terrified, relearning the shape of Daisy's mouth now that it held far too many teeth, each of them razor-sharp. They cut her lips and tongue to ribbons and Daisy pressed against her more fervently, licking the blood from her mouth.

  
Basira fell back, panting, eyes trained on Daisy. "Why do you do that?" Daisy snarled.

  
"Do what?"

  
_"Watch_ me."

  
Basira licked at the copper-tang of blood at her lips. "You don't look like you used to," she said. Hesitantly, she reached up, cradling Daisy's jaw in her palm. Daisy tilted her head, resting against Basira's hand, and stared at her with yellow eyes. She was still _Daisy,_ but overlaid with her human outline was something...bigger. Something with teeth like knives and claws rust-stained with blood, something that could kill in a thousand different ways.

  
Daisy splayed a hand against Basira's stomach, sketching more marks into her skin. "I remember you," she said, as if she were answering a question Basira had asked. She clenched her hand into a fist and Basira's muscles jumped as her claws dragged over her. She ran her knuckles down, her face twitching in irritation when she encountered the waistband of Basira's jeans. She sliced through the denim as if it were paper, and tangled her fingers in Basira's pubic hair with a satisfied hum. "I remember fucking you."

  
Basira's breath hitched and she let her eyes flutter closed. "Yes," she said. "Before. Daisy - "

  
A clawed hand closed around her throat and Basira went very still under it. Her fear droned in a monotone behind her teeth. When she opened her eyes, her expression was carefully blank.

  
"I'm going to fuck you," Daisy said, and Basira watched her bring a claw up to the hollow of her own throat.

  
The movement was as if she were cutting away her clothes, but she took a layer of something with them. Not quite skin. Humanity, perhaps, or the illusion of it - underneath she was raw and scarred and blood-soaked, and Basira couldn't tear her eyes away. Daisy had always been composed of angles, and that hadn't changed. There were more angles to her now than there had ever been, her sharp edges honed to glowing blades. Her scars were stark and white and the more Basira stared the more convinced she became that they spelled something in some forgotten tongue.

  
It came as a surprise when Basira realized she had reached out a hand to trace the path Daisy's hand had taken down her body. She thumbed over a nipple, felt it harden beneath her touch; traced flat abdominal muscles, crisscrossed with scar tissue that felt almost like barbed wire against her skin; dipped her fingers into the wet softness of her cunt, tracing her lips until the softness gave way to something bone-hard. Teeth pressed against Basira's fingertips, gentle until they suddenly weren't, and Basira jerked her hand away to stare in horror at her bleeding fingers.

  
"Jesus," she breathed, and Daisy fell on her.

* * *

The woman hovered between cornered predator and helpless prey, painted in red by Daisy's teeth and claws. Her moans vibrated beneath Daisy's fangs, and Daisy swallowed each one, to hold them forever behind her ribcage. _Mine,_ she didn't say, shoving a thigh against the woman's cunt, just to feel her squirm against her, wet and burning hot. _Mine,_ and she laid two claws in a delicate V beside the woman's clit for her to rub against. _Mine,_ as the woman arched, her blood glistening in ruby prisms, her cunt clenching and her breath heaving.

  
Before she could recover, Daisy had dragged her hips up to her mouth, claws sinking into the meat of her thighs. Blood slipped hot between Daisy's fingers; she dragged her tongue over the still-twitching cunt before her, burying her face between the woman's crimson-slicked thighs.

  
The woman writhed in the dirt, panting and gasping out broken variations of Daisy's name, and Daisy didn't know or care if she were begging Daisy to stop or to keep going, to give her more, to ruin her entirely.

* * *

Basira came, again, her thighs clamping around Daisy's face. It was not an unfamiliar position, bent nearly in half on her back with Daisy's tongue lapping insistently at her clit. The teeth brushing against her were new, and though they hadn't sunk into her yet, Basira tried to hold herself still whenever they touched her.

  
The first finger that pressed into her did so smoothly, gliding past the soaked lips of her cunt with almost no resistance. Basira's hand shot out and grasped Daisy's wrist without any thought except to think of her claws, gleaming bright. But Daisy only slid a second finger into her, smooth and wet and easy, and Basira bit her lip, her fingers tightening.

  
Basira came while Daisy was working a third finger into her. She had rubbed at Basira's clit with her thumb, more a soothing gesture than something focused on pleasuring her, and between that and the burning stretch Basira's hips twisted upwards and she came with a shout. Daisy didn't pause, only flickered her eyes upwards to arch an amused eyebrow at her, and Basira felt herself flush with embarrassment, her legs trembling, and she finally looked away.

  
Daisy began easing a fourth finger into her.

* * *

The woman had shut her eyes now, to Daisy's approval. She didn't let go of her wrist, but the resistance had gone out of her grasp, and instead she clung to her with a dazed sort of desperation. When Daisy reached up with her free hand to draw more shallow cuts between her breasts, the woman only let out a shuddering breath, just this side of a moan, and went still.

  
Daisy bowed her head to lick away the blood, her nerves alight with victory. Her entire hand sank into the tight heat of the woman beneath her, who let out a shivering noise.

  
_Mine,_ Daisy thought, drunk on her successful hunt. She pressed the heel of her hand to the woman's clit and rubbed her, rough and careless, through another orgasm. Her cunt clenched around Daisy's wrist, and her eyes opened once again, over-bright and piercing, and Daisy stared back, taunting. _Mine,_ she thought viciously, _she is mine and you can't have her._

* * *

Before, Basira had been annoyed with the way Daisy had handled her like something fragile. This felt like a wish granted on the monkey's paw, in a way - to see Daisy unrestrained, taking what she pleased, making no apologies. Daisy straddled one of her thighs, holding her down more than thrusting against her, and Basira, calculating, shifted her leg, just slightly.

  
The texture of Daisy's cunt felt different, like pressing against a closed mouth, the shape of teeth muffled by plush lips. Basira rolled her leg in a slow circle, and Daisy's hungry eyes snapped to meet her gaze.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
A twist of the hand inside her, a calculating press of fingers alongside her clit, and Basira found herself shuddering through another orgasm, her sore muscles fluttering weakly. "Reciprocating," she murmured. Her voice was hoarse. Had she been screaming? "I want..."

  
And she did, was the worst part. She wanted. She hurt and she was scared and she _wanted,_ a primal hunger that surged forward like the tide every time Daisy dragged another climax out of her aching cunt. She pressed her leg more firmly up against Daisy, felt the minuscule roll of her hips.

  
Daisy regarded her, then returned her gaze to Basira's cunt, swollen with blood and overstimulation, and _thrust_ her hand, a harsher jolt than Basira had been braced for, and watched with a growing smile as she repeated the motion over and over again, until at last Basira came, her whole body tensing and shivering in a confused mess of pain and pleasure.

  
She was lowered onto the forest floor, still dazed and shaking, and Daisy settled almost daintily on her chest, watching her recover. Basira looked up at her, blinking away the stars in her vision; her eyes wandered over to her hand, slick and glistening in the green light of the forest, and Basira licked her lips. That hand came up to cradle Basira's jaw, smearing her skin with her own come, tilting her head to a comfortable angle as Daisy sat herself on her face.

  
Hesitant, Basira dipped her tongue between Daisy's lips to touch against teeth behind them. Above her, Daisy growled, a low, rumbling noise that vibrated down her spine. Basira tilted her head and kissed her more earnestly, felt her part to her mouth, her teeth rasping against her lips - it took Basira a moment to realize that the metallic taste on her tongue wasn't from Daisy, but from her own blood, her mouth bitten, her blood and Daisy's slick both dripping down her chin. Basira's teeth clicked against Daisy's and she shivered, no longer certain if it was in disgust or horror or desire.

  
Daisy fell forward, claws digging into the forest floor, and rutted against Basira's mouth, her hips rolling in fluid, violent thrusts. Basira scrambled at her hips and let her jaw go slack, her tongue flicking in clumsy, out-of-sync movements.

  
"Mine," Daisy growled, her voice shaking. "Mine, _mine - Basira - "_

  
She howled as she came, her thighs clenching, her claws churning the dirt beneath them into loose powder. Basira licked at her until she pulled away, rolling off her and collapsing in a heavy sprawl next to her, watching her with a feral grin on her features. Basira's gaze wandered down her body, absently curious if _all_ her teeth were bared.

  
"My Basira," Daisy murmured, pressing herself against her side, bringing her claws to Basira's cunt to just barely touch the lips. Even that sent an exhausted flutter through Basira's belly, and she twitched away from her. In an instant, Daisy was pinning her again, claws digging into Basira's cheeks as she held her gaze. Slowly, deliberately, as if she were proving a point, she sank two fingers into Basira's aching cunt, pumping them in and out with no real urgency. "Mine," Daisy whispered.

  
Basira nodded, though the movement was stifled by Daisy's hand holding her head in place. "Daisy," she said, surprisingly steady, given the circumstances.

  
Daisy leaned in to kiss her, her fingers toying with her cunt until she managed to wring one last, agonizing throb of an orgasm from her, then pulled back. Still holding Basira's gaze, she began to lick her fingers clean, sucking away come and blood alike.

* * *

Eventually, the woman escaped, and Daisy watched her go. The feeling of her eyes on her lingered, a bitter taste on her tongue, and Daisy counted down the minutes until the woman was far enough away to start up the chase again.


End file.
